Oni-Gundams
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Sometimes you just need a cuddle, and a horn rub. Kan-U cannot just leave young Pei alone in Mirisha, more so after finding out what they have in common. However, young Oni-Gundams are a hand full and Kan-U already has his other hand full with his brothers already. From having no family to having two younger brothers and then a charge of his own...he's not doing so bad.


Story Co-Authored with Fatala and Omicron the Ice Queen

**Oni Gundams**

"Faster." Kan-U instructed the younger gundam. It was only a sparing practice but if Pei wanted to be his student he'd have to work hard. "Dodge." he said before his weapon came within a close strike of the younger. Of course the strike was dodgeble and would only hurt slightly if it did hit. But the Oni mech was sure Pei could dodge it.

The younger mech did indeed dodge, though far from gracefully done. But on the upside there wasn't nearly as much flailing and Pei kept his footing. He wanted to cry out with a, "HAH!" at the small personal triumph but had learned already that if he did, Kan-U wasn't shy about giving bonks to the head with the flat of his blade.

The elder had done so several times already, also stating that such cockiness would only get a young warrior killed. Kan-U didn't wait for Pei to get his footing and continued to press his attacks. Though his apprentice was unsteady and still far from being a competent warrior he was learning fast. Still Kan-U had an almost instinctual feeling about this youth. The young Pei was the only one of his village to survive an attack, leaving him an orphan. Yet he didn't speak much about his village, where he was from or if he had any relatives nearby.

Kan-U had his suspicions of why, but he had not confronted Pei about it just yet.

There was a little more flailing involved before Kan-Pei got his feet again, and promptly darted out of range. Running, the younger mech was using his... well, youthfully energy and lighter armor to get around the larger and heavier Kan-U. Pei had a plan he was trying, but it would only work if he could closer to the Oni-mech.

Breaking his own staff weapon in a way the boy was sure Kan-U couldn't do, it let Pei get into more close quarters fighting instead of just long range.

Seeing the young Gundam's different approach Kan-U was pleased. At least this showed that Pei could strategize and come up with a plan that wouldn't usually be done with such a weapon. But it was nowhere near enough to catch Kan-U off guard.

As soon as Pei came within close range Kan-U's reaction was immediate. In only a couple swift moves the younger gundam would find himself on the ground, on his back with Kan-U's weapon to his chest to keep him down.

"Interesting but it needs some refinement before you try it in battle." the elder said, smiling under his mask.

Pei deflated a bit after a moment, "Aw dragon dung... I'm dead again." The boy half complained, "I'm never going to be able to beat you Kan-U..."

A kind expression came to Kan-U's masked face with a small chuckle. "You will young one, in due time." he said moving his weapon away before offering his hand to help the boy up.

The youth reached up and grabbed the offered hand with both of his, unable not to smile as Pei was lifted back up to his feet, "...can we eat now?" he asked hopefully, not just having the normal Musha-Gundam appetite but the boy was still growing and at just the _right_ age when Pei was more or less a bottomless pit.

Although when you looked at some mechs, they never seemed to out-grow that stage, like with Chouhi and Ryuubi.

Kan-U nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you have worked up quite an appetite." he said leading the younger gundam toward the small hut that was where they would stay during training.

It didn't take long before Kan-U had a fire going and food cooking. The last of the deer meat would be enough for dinner but they'd have to go hunting or fishing for their breakfast. There was enough rice and bread to last a couple more days before they'd have to go down to a village for supplies.

As the food cooked Kan-U looked at the young gundam who was anxiously waiting for the meat to cook. "You never gave me a reason why you wanted to be trained by me," he said looking at the younger gundam. Though Pei said he wanted to get stronger to help people Kan-U had a feeling there was more to the young Gundam's reason than just that.

The boy looked up sharply, startled for some reason, "Umm..." For the first time he faulted and seemed hesitant to answer anything the mech asked, "I... didn't exactly..." Pei fiddled with his slightly too big weapon, re-attaching the blade and staff.

How could he explain without telling something Pei wasn't sure yet if he should tell the big Oni-mech? His mother and aunts always said to be very careful about admitting what his clan was, even to other clans for some reason he couldn't understand, yet still respected his mother's warning words.

He watched the young gundam, his suspicions growing but Kan-U knew better than to confront the youngling about it. The mech knew that he couldn't train Pei to his full potential unless he told Kan-U everything.

When no response was given Kan-U closed his eyes, a small winded yet sad sounding sigh coming. He didn't give Pei time to say anything else before removing the meat from the fire. "Dinner is ready." he said dividing the meat between him and the younger gundam.

"Thank you Kan-U." Pei said taking his offered plate and pulled out one of the smaller knifes he had for eating. The boy seemed to have been taught good manners, never eating off the knife itself but using his chopsticks once everything was cut up into reasonable bite sized pieces, _then_ he chowed down.

It took a little while before the boy spoke again, "I saw some ripe fruit on that one tree, should I get some?" He asked.

Kan-U looked in the direction of the tree he knew Pei was speaking of. The youngling had been wanting some of the sweet cherry plums that had been growing but Kan-U had said that they weren't ripe yet. That had been a few days ago, and now some of the plums did appear to be ripe now. "Yes. They'll be nice for desert."

"I'll get them!" Pei hopped up, the awkwardness from before forgotten in the face of having a treat. The youngling rushed over to the tree, walking around it twice to see where the ripe fruits were. Then he paused to check over his shoulder to see if Kan-U had come out as well.

With the coast apparently clear, the boy jumped, knocking a few of the plums down, mostly the ripe ones, a few not quite ripe ones that would be saved for later. But the best seemed to be just out of reach.

Pei jumped a few more times, trying to get the cherry plums yet he was still you young to do the larger jumps Gundams could do once grown up. Straining with arms up, the boy _reached_... He felt that inner trigger, felt it give and felt his body try and _grow_... and then hit that block that forced the boy back and fall down on his aft with an, "Umph! ...Ow."

The elder gundam had finished putting out the fire when he sensed something he hadn't in a long time. Something that he knew he shouldn't be able to sense from anyone around here. Getting up his brown eyes turned in the direction of the tree Pei was trying to get the plums from. He came over slowly, not wishing to startle the youth, before stopping; watching and waiting to see if it would happen again.

Carefully setting what he'd gathered out of the way, the boy stood again, shifting his feet around as if trying to get the 'just right' stance before jumping and _reaching_ again. Pei huffed in annoyance and frustration, "Come on, just a little...?" He asked the spirits of his now dead family, trying to get a _little_bigger-

"Ow!" He yelped as he hit the block again and flopped back onto his aft once more. "Why does that hurt?" Pei complained to himself, pulling off his crest to be able to rub a few fingers under his helm.

"Because you have not gone through the rite of passage," Kan-U said as he stepped out towards the young Oni. "I can grab the rest." he said walking past Pei. Even though he was at adult gundam height Kan-U wouldn't be able to reach the top plums, except...There was a sudden burst of growth, small compared to what he could do but just enough to reach the highest plums.

Pei jerked, started by first Kan-U's voice and then to see him _grow_far larger than the boy was. His jerk had the boy's helm jar loose and off to show the roots of the small, still rounded horns on his head. Said silver-colored horns rested more flush against his head and in his short cropped hair, they were small enough that they were perfectly round and had only a bare knobbed start of what would in time be a branch.

"Ah!" Pei flailed as he realized his horns were visible, fumbled to twist and grab his helm yet ended up face planting into the grass instead. He wasn't sure how that happened.

With the rest of the plums in hand Kan-U returned to his original height. Placing the plums down with the ones that Pei had already gathered he turned back to the youngling. "I knew there was something familiar I sensed in you." He chuckled as the young Oni tried to cover his horns. "No need to worry, you are not alone." Kan-U removed his own helm to let Pei see his much larger, adult antlers that proved to be the horns 'on' his own helm.

Pei edged back, "You are too?" The boy asked, having failed getting his helm Pei had his hands over his horns on his head. He tensed, "But, but if you did... why... mother said not to tell anyone."

"Your mother was wise Pei. I hide my secret for many years, not all can accept our kind." It was a sad truth but the world could be dangerous for a lone Oni; especially for such a young Oni. "But you don't have to hide from everyone. Ryuubi, Chouhi and Koumei know I am an Oni and I trust them with my life."

"...really?" Pei's hands slowly lowered and he blinked. He had seen the way the tree sworn brothers acted around each other, and they knew Kan-U was an Oni? He fidgeted in his spot, looking up at Kan-U's horns again.

Kan-U nodded, lowering himself down into a kneeling crouch to look at the Oni child. "It wasn't something I couldn't hide from them for long." Kan-U admitted. Ryuubi and Chouhi learned when he got serious injured and had his helm damaged. Even he was surprised to learn how easily they took the truth of what he was. "Was your family from one of the valley Oni clans?" Kan-U asked turning his attention back to Pei.

"Yes," Pei nodded, looking down at the grass, "Father was killed last year with my uncle... mother said it was to keep the hunters from the village."

The older Oni went silent.

_So hunters still terrorized what small Oni villages remained_. "I lost my clan as well, I was but a youngling barely past the aging ceremony. I know the pain, I've seen it happen many times before." Kan-U knew all too well.

"But _why_ are there Hunters?" The boy asked, not quiet whining, his mother never explained it, "My mother and aunts said our clan always protected our valley... so why would hunters come after us silver Oni?"

Kan-U hated to tell this to the young child but he did need to know for his own safety. So he told Pei why the hunters existed and what had originally separated the normal Gundams and Onis. "Not many remember why but some families still hunt our kind. That is why your mother was so cautious about you revealing that you are an Oni."

"I still don't get it," The youngling said in frustration, and in that moment he wanted a good cuddle like he would have always been able to get when ever with his mother and aunts.

"I know Pei, I did not understand for a long time and sometimes I still don't." Kan-U gently pulled the young Oni close. Though he was not used to being around small children Kan-U knew the child needed some reassurance. Some comfort.

It took a moment before the younger mech turned in Kan-U's arms and head-butted against the man's side, half hiding, but just acting like any young Oni would when wanting comfort. He closed his eyes and hid his small horns against Kan-U's side, "They killed my family... and those others killed the village."

"I know your pain young one." he comforted Pei. He was glad that at least he was there to offer comfort to Pei. When he was young Kan-U had no one to offer him comfort and no one he could trust for so long. It was hard. Hopefully he could keep Pei from going through such pain and suffering.

Pei took a deep breath, an automatic reaction to remember the scents of family that he wasn't aware of doing. The boy shifted a bit closer, trying to get as much of the offered comfort as he could before the off chance of being pushed away. Though Pei was sure Kan-U wouldn't do that, yet he still basically hid under the older Oni's right arm to stay against his side and the safety provided there.

Kan-U had no problem giving the younger Oni the comfort he needed. Though he knew that he could never erase the nightmares of what Pei had gone through he could give the younger comfort and support. He would be there for him and guide the young Oni when it came time for him to go through the rites of adult Onis.

The boy shifted to rub one of his horn stubs against the edge of a part of Kan-U's armor. He remained quiet for a bit longer before looking up at last. "Will I ever be able to grow big?" Pei asked, remembering what Kan-U had mentioned.

"Of course. You've got some years before you can undergo the rite but when the time comes I'll guide you through it." Kan-U rubbed one of Pei's horn stubs to reassure him.

Pei relaxed even as he frowned a little, "Is that how your clan did it?"

"I had to wait a few years longer than most in my clan. Then again it was my father's decision to make sure I could control my powers responsibly." he said looking down at Pei. "It usually depend on how mature one is when reaching the appropriate age."

"So you do don't let kids try a little bits at a time?" Pei asked, trying to remember all of what he overheard the adults in his family had said on the subject. It was only a few months ago the young mech hadn't been to concerned at all about those things until overhearing a chance comment from an aunt that Pei would be allowed to grow a little this year to see if he could handle it.

"That's how things were in the village I grew up in." Kan-U was aware of different clan rituals. He chuckled a little. "Though I do know some of the rituals of valley Onis since my mother was from one of the clans." It would be best to let Pei go through the rituals of his native clan.

"I only just started learning about them," Pei admitted looking up again at the mech, eyes tracing the large antlers. "Do... my cozen said that we only grow our horns for a while and then shed them... is that true?"

Kan-U reached up touching his own antlers. "Mine have never shed." he said not remembering anything like that happening to him.

"I didn't think they did." Pei reached up and scratched one of his nubs.

"They don't shed but they do grow in bursts." Kan-U knew how much that could hurt, especially during the first growth spurts. During the first few growths a younglings antlers could grow over an inch per burst but would slow down to a steady growing pace after that.

The young mech absorbed that new information and thought it made sense as Pei's horns, as well as those other former family members in his own age group seemed to grow in time with them. Except those that are... that had been older than him.

And since they were on the subject, Pei shifted around under Kan-U's arm to rise up and get a better look at the older mech's antlers. Reaching out to touch the nearer one in a way that said that his family and clan didn't mind such actions.

It had been so long since Kan-U was around a young Oni or any Oni children he almost wasn't use to the touches. But thankfully he had normal gundam children play and touch his antler. Kan-U's antlers were thick and powerfully armored and obvious sign of age and power in an Oni.

"You must be able to get as big as father and uncle used to." Pei finally judged, leaning back against Kan-U's shoulder and arm.

Kan-U chuckled. "I can get pretty big though I've never had to reach my limit yet." And Kan-U was hoping that he wouldn't have to.

Feeling that he could truly trust Kan-U, Pei asked, "Can you get bigger again?" The boy's mother and her sisters had never felt the need to grow more than 8 or 10 feet, mostly just to harvest from trees or to reach high shelves.

The elder oni nodded. He waited a moment to see if Pei would move off of him but when the child didn't he took that as a sign that Pei wouldn't mind him growing. Kan-U grew slowly until he reached around 10ft tall. It was a comfortable and normal 'growth' height for him to be at.

The young Oni shifted but didn't get off, other than falling completely into Kan-U's lap. Since he was from an oni family, Pei had no fear of the growth process as normal Gundams may, having been sprawled on his mother or father when she changed so many times while they did the same thing. If anything it was more comforting.

"Is this good?" Kan-U asked looking down at the younger oni. He was glad that Pei was comforted by this. It almost reminded Kan-U of when he was young in his father's lap.

The youngling nodded, "Yes," he said resting against the mech's front,  
"I'm sorry Kan-U... but its been so long since I saw another oni..." Pei muttered.

"I can understand Pei. It has been a long time since I've seen another Oni myself." _Let alone one as young as you Pei_, he added mentally. At least now Pei knew he wasn't alone, and had another to teach him how to control his powers and to help him grow stronger with them.

Pei rested his head against Kan-U's armor and sighed, paused before scrambling off the older Oni's lap. He gathered up the forgotten cherry plums and with arms full came to plop himself back in the spot Pei just fled.

The dessert must not be forgotten after all.


End file.
